1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vibrating musical devices.
2. Background Information
Various musical instruments have developed over time from early drums to modern day synthesizers. New instruments may provide unique sounds that can be used to compose and play music. Certain instruments such as guitars and keyboards have been designed to incorporate electrical components to amplify and/or distort sound. For example, electric guitars can be coupled to a distortion box to distort the sound from the guitar.
To date, there have been limited modifications of drums, drum sets and drumsticks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,834 issued to Suenaga et al. discloses the concept of integrating transducers into cymbals. Suenaga has also developed electronic drum pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,716 issued to Petillo; U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,237 issued to Grossman; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,061 issued to Signor all disclose improved drumsticks with different materials, shapes, etc. These devices still require the user to strike a surface to generate a sound. It would be desirable to provide an active drumstick that can generate and/or distort sound. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism that can generate and/or distort sound emitted from a musical instrument.